custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandparents Born in the Months of the Years (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure! is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It first was shown in movie theatures on March 7, 1997, then released on VHS in August 5, 1997. This Barney movie is produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky-Csupo Inc and Lyrick Studios. In 1998, Barney's Great Adventure is a semi remake of this movie. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on an adventure to some exciting places for some magical land of imagination fun. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Jason *Shawn *Julie *Tosha *Hannah *Kim *Chip *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Mrs. Goldfish *Marching Band Musicians *Fancy Restaurant Waitresses and Customers *Sugerplum Ballet Dancers *Happy Tap Dancers *Circus Acters *Circus Clowns *Mr. Pillford the Juggler *Hot Air Balloon Passengers *Mr. Mike the Hot Air Balloon Passenger *Twinken Songs #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #The Land of Make Believe #Imagine #The Adventure Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old Macdonald #Riding in the Car #The Library #Who's Inside It #Castles So High #Here Kitty, Kitty #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #The Marching Song #The Dance of the Suger Plum Fairies #Happy Dancin' #Good Manners #The Yum Yum Song #When the Circus Comes to Town #Laugh With Me! #Colors All Around #Try and Try Again #We're Gonna Find a Way #The Rainbow Song #It's Good to Be Home #Dream (Twinken's Tune) #Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Someone to Love You Forever #I Love You End Credit Music #Riding in the Car #The Adventure Song #The Land of Make-Believe Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "Barney's Sense Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Barney's Great Adventure". *The version of "I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Great Adventure", expect it was sung with two verses that were used in this movie. Plus, this version also has the vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing". *This movie does not takes place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Tosha's house, and her backyard. *After the opening credits to the movie, the kids are playing at Tosha's Backyard. *Before the song "Let's Play Together starts, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they are going to play in Tosha's backyard. *After Let's Play Together, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to Tosha's Backyard, and greet Barney and the kids. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at Tosha's Backyard and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is the same as Michael's from "Having Tens of Fun" (when Michael greets Tosha, Kathy and Min), except it was pitched up to +3, mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and a bit slown down, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after Here Kitty, Kitty, he was trying to find that cat from the castle, Then, he was climbing up the castle to recue the cat, and he falls down the castle stairs. Also, Before the big parade, and The Marching Song starts, he slips on a skateboard, and bumps into people including the food delivery man, the french fries, chicken stripes, and hamburger delivery man, the pizza delivery man, the popcorn delivery man, the milkshake delivery man, the ice cream delivery man, the cotton candy delivery lady, and the lemonade delivery lady, and Then, he falls down, and bumps his knee on the sidewalk. *When BJ screams "Oh my gosh! She has escaped! I don't see her anywhere!", the sound of "Oh my gosh!" is made from Passion Fruit's "Oh my god!" from "The Exploding Orange", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, the sound of "She has escaped!" is made from SpongeBob's "It's the Cyclops!" from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, And the sound of "I don't see her anywhere!" is made from Ash Ketchum's"I don't see it anywhere!" from"Mystery of the Lighthouse" except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ screams while starting to fall down the castle stairs, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ screams as he is skateboard too fast, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and a bit slown down. *When BJ yells Whoa! as he continues skateboarding way too fast, BJ's "Whoa!" is the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!" (when Carlos walks past him with a cowboy hat). *After BJ skateboards too fast, and falls down, and bumps his knee on the sidewalk, He tells Barney that his knee hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's knee to make it feel better. *After The Rainbow Song, the faster flying airplane log is used. *During the faster flying airplane log scene, House of Horror is used, except it was mixed with a Barney's Great Adventure arrangement. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick say "Man Ray!"), except it was pitched up to +1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is being flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched down to -1, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek sees a scary bug), Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's second scream from "Gone" (when SpongeBob runs away from the boat), except it was pitched up to -1, Shawn's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched up to +1, Julie's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Opposite Day" (when SpongeBob hears Squidward marching), except it was pitched up to +3 and slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob had soap in his eyes), Chip's s scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs away from Cartman), except it was pitched up to +2, except it was mixed with Chip's 1997 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -1 and Kim's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7 *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids yell Whoa! while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, because they are flying through hot air balloons, Barney's "Whoa!" is the same from "Barney's Great Adventure", except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's "Whoa!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Whoa!" from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie!" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's "Whoa!" is the same from "Imagination Island", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice and pitched down to -1, and the kids' "Whoa!" is the same from "Going Places!". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids continue scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman sees that he is turned into a ginger kid), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob poured all the soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1, Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek sees a scary bug), Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's second scream from "Gone" (when SpongeBob runs away from the boat), except it was pitched up to -2, Shawn's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the cyclops), Julie's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Opposite Day" (when SpongeBob hears Squidward marching), except it was pitched up to +4 and slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob had soap in his eyes), Chip's s scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs away from Cartman), except it was pitched up to +2, except it was mixed with Chip's 1997 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -1 and Kim's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +6. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang slide down a icy cliff), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). *When Barney yells Whoa! before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard, Barney's "Whoa!" is taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Jason wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Julie wear the same hair-style and clothes from Camera Safari. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Hannah wear the same hair-style and clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. *Kim wear the same hair-style and clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. *Chip wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. *Tosha's Mom wear the same pony-tailed and clothes from A Very Special Delivery. *Tosha's Dad wear the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery. *On "Barney's Best Adventure!, which was released the same day as the VHS release, tha home video would also feature clips from that movie. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Shawn & The Beanstalk". Quotes Quote 1 *(after Here Kitty, Kitty) *BJ: I must find that cat from the castle. (runs to get the cat from the castle, untill the cat runs away. BJ looks through the window) Oh my gosh! She has escaped! I don't see her anywhere! *Baby Bop: She's so pretty! *Barney: Come along and see her, BJ! *BJ: Alright, I'll be right there! (falls down the castle stairs) Ahhhh! *Barney: Oh no! BJ! (BJ lands down to the bottom) Are you alright?! *BJ: Yes. Nothing hurts. *Barney: Good. Closed-captioned version *BJ:I must find that cat from the castle. Oh my gosh! She has scrambed! I don't see her anywhere. *Baby Bop: She's so pretty! *Barney: Come along and see her, BJ! *BJ: Alright, I'll be right there! (screams) *Barney: Oh no! BJ! *(loud crash) *Barney: Are you alright?! *BJ: Yes. Nothing hurts. *Barney: Good. Quote 2 *BJ; I love to march. *Barney: BJ, watch out for that skateboard! *BJ: (steps on a skateboard and starts skating away) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I've got to stop! I've got to stop! (bumps into the food delivery man, the french fries, the chicken stripes, and hamburger delivery man) Sorry, Mr. Food Delivery Man and Mr. Hamburger Delivery Man! (bumps into the pizza delivery man too) Sorry! (bumps into the popcorn delivery man, the milkshake delivery man, the ice cream delivery man, the cotton delivery lady, and the lemonade delivery lady) Whoa! (falls down, and bumps his knee on the sidewalk) Ouch!! *Barney: (as he, Baby Bop, and the kids rush over to BJ to help him) Oh, my! *BJ: (laying on the sidewalk, holding his knee, groaning) Ohh, aye-yi-yi. *Barney: (as he helps BJ up) Oh, my! goodness! What happened?! Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: Yes! I'm fine, Barney. I just rode a skateboard too fast, bumped into the people, and I fell down and bumped my knee on the sidewalk. *Barney: Oh, I see. *BJ: And it hurts a little bit and is sore. *Barney: Oh, BJ! You're right. And you need a big bandage cast on your knee to make it feel better. *BJ: You will, Barney? *Barney: That's a great idea! Whoa! (uses his magic, and a big bandage appears, and puts it on BJ's hurt knee) Closed-captioned version *BJ; I love to march. *Barney: BJ, watch out for that skateboard! *BJ: (screaming) I've got to stop! I've got to stop! Sorry, Mr. Food Delivery Man and Mr. Hamburger Delivery Man! Sorry! Whoa! Ouch! *Barney: Oh, my! *BJ: (groaning) Ohh, aye-yi-yi. *Barney: Oh my goodness! What happened?! Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: Yes! I'm fine, Barney. I just rode a skateboard too fast, bumped into the people, and I fell down and bumped my knee on the sidewalk. *Barney: Oh, I see. *BJ: And it hurts a little bit and is sore *Barney: Oh, BJ! You're right. And you need a big bandage cast on your knee to make it feel better. *BJ: You will, Barney? *Barney: That's a great idea! Whoa! Quote 3: *Barney: I think there's something wrong with our airplane! *BJ: What's that?! *Barney: The brake handle! And we're going to crash! * * * * * "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure" Previews 1997 Opening #Nicktoons on Video #Green Warning #Paramount Family Favorites #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Soundtrack Promo #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (1996) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) #Start of Film Closing #End Credits #Klasky Csupo Graffiti Logo (1991-1999) #Paramount Pictures still logo (1986-2002) Category:Barney VHS Category:Season 4 VHS